


Entweder wir beide, oder keiner von uns

by connyinthemaze



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Ach ja, Alternative Version wie Newt sich den Fuß kaputt gemach hat, Das hab ich geschrieben bevor ich the Death Cure gelesen hatte, Deshalb ist es unvollendet und eigentlich hab ichs verworfen, Deutsche Version, Fluff, Ich bin so krüpplig im Taggen, Kissing, Lest einfach, M/M, Nightmares, Pre-Series, Protective!Alby, Sarkasmus, sorry - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 02:25:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2756120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/connyinthemaze/pseuds/connyinthemaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eine Alternativversion, wie Newt sich verletzt hat. Ein paar normale Tage auf der Lichtung. Und ganz viel Fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Was zum Henker._

Newts erster Gedanke, als er an diesem Morgen aus einem unruhigen Schlaf erwachte, hätte treffender nicht sein können. Er hatte seltsam geträumt, irgendetwas von einem Kamel (woher kannte er Kamele? Er hatte doch nie eins gesehen) und einer alten Frau, die darauf saß und sang.

_Was zum Henker._

Newt sah sich um, er war anscheinend als erster wach, denn die Jungen um ihn herum lagen still und gaben nur hin und wieder grunzende Geräusche von sich. Er war hellwach, also beschloss er, aufzustehen. Er schälte sich aus seinem Schlafsack und begab sich in dem Waschraum, wo er sich entkleidete und sein Gesicht und seinen Körper abschrubbte. Das kalte Wasser weckte ihn vollends auf.

Als er wieder angezogen auf die Lichtung trat, schliefen die anderen Lichter noch immer, nur Alby war mittlerweile aufgewacht und machte Anstalten, die anderen wachzurütteln, was Newt sehr froh darüber machte, dass er schon früher aufgewacht war – Alby’s Weckmethoden waren sehr ruppig.

Er lief durch die Reihen schlafender Jungen , einen nach dem anderen mit dem Fuß anstoßend, und rief dabei verdrießlich: ‚Aufwachen, ihr Strünke. Hopp Hopp! Schwingt eure neppigen Ärsche hoch, die Sonne lacht. Nicht nochmal umdrehen, Herrgott nochmal. Morgen, Newt! Seht ihr, nehmt euch ein Beispiel an dem Strunk.’

‚Morgen, Alby.’ Newt lächelte in sich hinein, als sich mehrere Stimmen lautstark beschwerten. Sein Freund mochte der geborene Anführer sein, der geduldigste war er jedoch nicht.

Das war der Part, der Newt zufiel – Lob, wenn ein Frischling seine Arbeit gut erledigte, Dank, wenn jemand Aufgaben übernahm, die nicht in dessen Bereich fielen. Und Trost, wenn einer von Ihnen des Nachts zusammengekauert, abseits der anderen, leise in sein Bettzeug weinte. Newt dachte schweren Herzens darüber nach, wie erschreckend oft das vorkam, selbst bei manchen, die schon seit Längerem auf der Lichtung lebten.

Er selbst fühlte sich oft noch traurig beim Gedanken an das Leben, dass er vielleicht verloren hatte, als er hierher kam. An die Lichter, die dem Labyrinth zum Opfer gefallen waren. Doch das kam nur noch selten vor, denn er wusste, dass er stark sein musste für die anderen. Außerdem spendeten ihm seine Freunde Trost, jeder auf seine eigene Art und Weise.

Newt war so in Gedanken gewesen, dass er beinahe erschrak, als plötzlich die Tür des Kartenraumes vor ihm aufragte. Als er hineinging, spürte er den Anflug eines Kopfschmerzes – er sollte sich später mal von einem der Sanis den Hals einrenken lassen. Anscheinend war heute kein guter Tag, erst seltsame Träume, dann melancholische Gedanken noch vorm Frühstück und jetzt auch noch Kopfweh.

 _Und nachher renne ich noch einem Griewer in die Arme, der genau so schlecht schläft wie ich,_ dachte er grimmig.

Er legte Laufkleidung an und machte sich anschließend auf den Weg zum Frühstück, wo ihm verschlafene Gesichter einen guten Morgen wünschten. Manche jedenfalls. Newt holte sich seine Schüssel mit Haferbrei und ließ sich seufzend neben Alby nieder, um mit ihm die Tagesplanung durchzugehen.

‚Also’, begann dieser ohne Umschweife ‚heute hast du den ersten Gang im Anlernen. Am besten, du...’

‚Hä?’ unterbrach Newt ihn mit einem Anscheinend verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck, denn Alby schaute ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.

_Anlernen?_

‚Alter. Ben? Du weißt schon, der Strunk der da drüben sitzt und vor lauter Aufregung nichts isst?’ _Oh Klonk. Anlernen. Wie konnte ich das vergessen?_ Newt stöhnte. ‚Natürlich. Ich Neppdepp hab voll verpeilt, dass das heute war. Klar. Gut, sonst noch was?’ Anscheinend war heute wirklich nicht sein Tag und er fühlte sich sofort schuldig. Alby fuhr fort ‚Gut das. Ich werde mich heute mit Gally, Winston und Nick um den Anbau an der Hütte kümmern und dann... Alter, Newt. Was ist denn mit dir heute los, Mann?’ Newt sah leichte Besorgnis in Alby’s Gesicht und merkte erst jetzt, dass er kaum etwas gegessen hatte und wahrscheinlich aussah wie vom Griewer gestochen, weil er gegen das herannahende Kopfweh ständig seinen Kopf von der einen Seite zur anderen rollte. ‚Äh, ja. Ja, alles ok. Nur Kopfschmerzen, ich glaub, ich hab ’ne Blockade im Genick oder so was. Sorry.’ Entschuldigte er sich. Alby schien nicht überzeugt, stellte aber keine weiteren Fragen und fuhr mit dem Tagesplan fort. Als er geendet hatte, überredete er Newt, noch was zu essen und bot ihm dann an, sich um seine Blockade zu kümmern, sollten seine Kopfschmerzen heute Abend noch nicht aufgehört haben. Newt bedankte sich und machte sich schließlich auf, Ben in die Feinheiten der Läufer einzuweisen.

Der Junge saß noch immer an seinem Platz, hatte aber nicht wirklich mehr zu sich genommen als vorher. ‚Hey, Ben. Bereit?’ fragte Newt mit einem Lächeln, um dem Armen ein bisschen die Nervosität zu nehmen. Ben erwiderte das Lächeln, was ein wenig gezwungen aussah und antwortete ‚Hey, Newt. Ja, passt schon. Von mir aus kann’s los gehen.’

‚Sicher, dass du nichts weiter essen willst?’ Er wollte lieber auf Nummer sicher gehen, ein Kreislaufkollaps am ersten Tag war wirklich nicht der beste Einstieg als Läufer. ‚Ne, du. Sonst reier ich mir beim Rennen die Seele aus’m Leib.’ Erwiderte der Junge mit einem verlegenen Lächeln.

_Also dann._

Nachdem Ben eingekleidet, grob eingewiesen und ausstaffiert war, postierten sich Newt und er vor dem Westtor, um das Öffnen abzuwarten. Minho joggte an ihnen vorbei und rief ihnen, an Ben gerichtet, zu: ‚Viel Glück heute! Und grüßt die Griewer von mir!’ Dann bog er ab in Richtung Nordtor. Newt war sich nicht sicher, ob es am Schatten lag, der Bens Gesicht umfing, aber der Junge sah im Gesicht etwas grünlich aus. Dann begannen die Tore, sich polternd zu öffnen. ‚Also, Ben. Du bleibst hinter mir. Du rennst unter keinen Umständen irgendwohin, wo ich dich nicht sehen kann. Und sag bescheid, wenn du nicht mehr kannst – es bringt uns beiden nichts, wenn du da drin umklappst. Bist du bereit?’ Ben nickte schüchtern, auf seiner Oberlippe hatten sich kleine Schweißtropfen gesammelt. Newt atmete tief ein und brachte sich in Position. Das Tor öffnete sich ein Stück weiter, so dass sie gerade hindurchpassen würden. Er betete, die Kopfschmerzen würden nicht noch schlimmer werden. Er atmete aus. Und er rannte los.

Mehrere Male bogen sie heute rechts ab, wobei Newt darauf achtete, sich den Weg wie immer genau einzuprägen und Ben dazu zu animieren, es ihm gleich zu tun. Der Junge stellte sich als zäh und motiviert heraus, was Newt freute. Als sie ihr Mittagessen einnahmen, keuchte Ben zwar, beschwerte sich aber nicht und sie konnten ihren Weg bereits nach einer Viertelstunde fortsetzen. In Newts Schädel hämmerte es mit jedem Schritt, doch er ließ sich davon nicht aufhalten. Dafür war keine Zeit.

Im Labyrinth war nie Zeit für derlei Dinge.

Als sie gegen Abend wieder die Lichtung erreichten und sich in Richtung Kartenraum aufmachten, dachte Newt schließlich, sein Kopf müsse zerplatzen. Er erklärte Ben das Zeichnen der Karten und wie man sie verglich, verabschiedete sich allerdings relativ früh von den anderen Läufern, um Alby wegen seiner Kopfschmerzen aufzusuchen, was ihm eine spöttische Bemerkung von Minho einbrachte, die er mit einem Lächeln quittierte.

Die anderen waren heute weit gekommen, die Scheune in der Mitte der Lichtung war tatsächlich um einen Anbau an der Ostseite vergrößert worden, der sicherlich im Laufe der Woche fertig werden würde. Er fragte sich nach Alby durch und fand ihn schließlich im Versammlungsraum, wo er mit dem knollnasigen Gally und dem schlaksigen Nick Baupläne diskutierte. Als Newt hereinkam, sah Alby über die Schulter zu ihm und begrüßte ihn, wie immer am Abend, erleichtert. Dann schickte er die anderen beiden weg und wandte sich Newt zu. ‚Hey. Kopfschmerzen nicht besser geworden?’ Newt schüttelte den Kopf und schloss zur Linderung die Augen. ‚Nee. Die Lauferei hat das ganze heut nur noch schlimmer gemacht. Aber Ben ist klasse, schnell von Begriff und so. Und wie ich sehe, ist unser Palast hier heute um einiges gewachsen. Nicht schlecht.’ Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, war Alby näher gekommen und sah ihn unverwandt an. Was war denn mit dem los? Newt blinzelte und plötzlich geriet wieder Bewegung in seinen Freund, als wäre er aus irgend einer Starre erwacht. ‚Gut, das. Dann werd ich mir das mal ansehen und schauen, ob ich was gegen die beklonkten Kopfschmerzen machen kann. Komm mit.’ sagte Alby. Newt war noch immer verwundert und beschloss, seinen Freund im Auge zu behalten.

Auf der Krankenstation angekommen, legte sich Newt auf Alby’s Anweisung hin auf den Tisch, der behelfsmäßig als Krankenliege diente und ließ den großen Jungen walten. Dieser drehte und bog seine Arme, Beine sowie seinen Rücken dermaßen, dass er meinte, jeden Moment zerreißen zu müssen und seine Gelenke knackten etwas zu laut für seinen Geschmack.

Er musste einen angsterfüllten Gesichtsausdruck zur schau gestellt haben, denn plötzlich fing Alby an zu lachen, ein tiefes, grollendes Lachen, jedoch voller Freundlichkeit. ‚Alter, du siehst aus, als würde dich durchs Fenster ein Griewer anglotzen. Klonk dir mal nicht in die Hosen, ich weiß, was ich tue.’ Newt _wollte_ ihm glauben und sagte nur ‚Das hoffe ich. Sonst brauchen wir nachher noch einen neuen Hüter für die Läufer.’ Alby lachte wieder und bedeutete Newt sich hinzusetzen. Der fühlte sich jetzt zwar wie Gummi, hatte jedoch immer noch Kopfweh.

Der hochgewachsene Junge postierte sich hinter ihm und legte seine großen Hände unter Newts Ohren. Dann riss er seinen Kopf herum, dass ihm davon ganz schwindlig wurde und ein Ohrenbetäubendes Knacken machte Newt klar: jetzt musste Alby ihm das Genick gebrochen haben. Doch der riss wieder an, diesmal in die andere Richtung und Newt entfuhr ein Schrei. Er drehte sich zu Alby um, als dieser ihn losgelassen hatte, um zu fragen, ob er ihn denn umbringen wollte – als ihm auffiel, wie leicht sich sein Kopf plötzlich anfühlte. Die Kopfschmerzen waren vom einen auf den anderen Moment verschwunden. Alby stand da, die Arme vor der breiten Brust verschränkt und selbstzufrieden lächelnd. ‚Gern geschehen’ sagte er leichtfertig. Newt merkte, dass sich ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete. ‚Ich hatte Angst um mein Leben, du neppiger Strunk!’ sagte er, was nicht mal ganz gelogen war. ‚Danke, Mann. Du solltest Sani werden.’ Alby lachte jetzt wieder sein tiefes Lachen und setzte sich zu Newt auf die Liege. ‚Hallo, ich bin der Boss. Ich mach mir nicht die Hände schmutzig.’ Sagte er mit gespielter Arroganz und Newt beugte den Kopf, wobei er demütig sagte ‚Verzeiht, eure Majestät.’ Beide lachten und Newt fühlte die Wärme, die sich immer in ihm ausbreitete, wenn er mit Alby zusammen war. Er schätzte und liebte den jungen Mann sehr, er und die anderen machten das Leben im Labyrinth erträglich und ließen Newt sogar manchmal vergessen, dass sie alle eigentlich nur Gefangene waren, Spielfiguren auf einem Schachbrett derer, die Sie hergeschickt hatten.

Newt erhob sich und bewegte sich zur Tür, im Laufen sagte er ‚Komm, lass uns was zu Abend essen. Ich hab Kohldampf.’ Auch Alby stand auf. Auf Newts Höhe blieb er stehen und sah ihn wieder mit dem entrückten Gesichtsausdruck an, den er vorhin und heute Morgen schon gezeigt hatte. ‚Alby? Alles Ok?’ Newt machte sich langsam Sorgen. Hatte es Probleme gegeben, von denen er nichts wusste? Oder hatte Alby einfach auch schlecht geschlafen? Dann tat Alby etwas Unerwartetes. Er machte einen Schritt auf Newt zu und packte ihn an den Schultern, Newts Körper versteifte sich, denn er wusste nicht, was folgen würde. Und dann legten sich die muskulösen Arme des dunkelhäutigen Jungen um Newt zogen ihn fest an den Körper des anderen. Etwas in Newt explodierte – Erleichterung, höchstwahrscheinlich. Etwas überrumpelt erwiderte er die Umarmung und fragte in einem, wie er hoffte, beruhigenden Tonfall ‚Alby? Alles ok bei dir?’ Der andere Junge blieb noch kurz still, bevor er antwortete. Newt konnte seinen Atem am Hals spüren, was ein Kribbeln auslöste, von dem er sich am liebsten geschüttelt hätte, es aber unterdrückte, weil er das unfreundlich gefunden hätte. ‚Ja, alles ok.’ Sagte Alby, ‚Ich bin nur froh, dass du zurückgekommen bist. Jeden Tag bin ich das, verdammt. Wenn du morgens vor dem Tor stehst und ich sehe, wie du losrennst, hoffe ich... jedes mal, dass du Abends wiederkommst. Und wenn du dann da bist, bin ich jedes neppige mal erleichtert, dass du es geschafft hast. Ich- Ich könnte es nicht ertragen, dich zu verlieren, Newt. Du bist der beste und fähigste Strunk, der mir je untergekommen ist und ich... ich bin froh, dass du hier bist mit mir. Mit uns allen.’ Und er ließ von ihm ab. Newt war ein wenig sprachlos und verblüfft über diesen Gefühlsausbruch, auch wenn er sich freute, so etwas Nettes zu hören, gerade von Alby, der sonst ein solcher Stoffel war. Deshalb sagte er nur ‚Okay. Danke. Oder so’ und schenkte Alby ein, wie er hoffte, aufrichtiges Lächeln.

Als sie miteinander zur Tür gingen, fühlte sich Newt ein wenig schwindelig, was an Alby’s Genicktherapie liegen musste und er war froh, als er sich zu den anderen Lichtern zum Essen setzen konnte. Er beglückwünschte Ben noch einmal zu seinem ersten erfolgreichen Tag als Läufer und begab sich dann recht früh auf seinen Schlafplatz, wo er sich in seinen Schlafsack rollte und sofort einschlief.


	2. Chapter 2

Wieder träumte er.

_Er stand am Eingang des Labyrinths, doch die Tore öffneten sich nicht. Er sah sich um und bemerkte, dass er allein war. Die Lichtung war wie leer gefegt, die Lichter verschwunden und das Gras verdorrt._

_Angst überfiel ihn, eine Angst die Ihm die Kehle zuschnürte und sein Herz schneller schlagen ließ._

_Wo waren sie alle? Warum öffneten sich die Tore nicht?_

_Newt drehte sich um, mit dem Ziel, die Lichtung abzusuchen nach einem Lebenszeichen seiner Gefährten. Schutzbefohlenen. Freunde._

_Doch seine Beine waren schwer wie Blei, er konnte kaum die Füße heben, bewegte sich langsam voran. Zu langsam._

_Doch er kämpfte, er musste wissen, was geschehen war, musste sie finden. Er erreichte den Wald, aber um den war eine Dornenhecke gewachsen, die es ihm unmöglich machte, hindurch zu kommen. Er versuchte es mit aller Kraft, bog die Äste beiseite, warf sich dagegen, ohne Erfolg. Blut lief von seinen Armen, und von seiner Stirn in seine Augen. Er wollte weg hier, weg von den Dornen und lief zum Gehöft, das zur Hälfte eingestürzt und verschüttet war. Newt lief um das Gebäude herum, doch als er die Stelle erreichte, wo die Tür hätte sein sollen war da keine mehr._

_Verzweiflung übermannte ihn und seine Beine gaben nach._

_Er stürzte, Tränen liefen über sein Gesicht._

_Sein Körper bebte. Ihm schossen furchtbare Gedanken durch den Kopf – wo waren sie nur alle? Was war mit ihnen geschehen?_

_Er hatte Angst, so furchtbare Angst. Er wollte nicht alleine sein._

_Er wollte nicht ohne sie sein._

_Ein Schluchzen drang aus seinem tiefsten Inneren hervor und entwich seiner Kehle. Er rollte sich zusammen und weinte wie ein Kind, laut und verzweifelt._

_Eine Stimme in seinem Kopf. Eine höhnische, Geschlechtslose Stimme die über ihn lachte und kichernd sagte: ‚Du bist nichts ohne sie. Du warst nichts. Und du wirst nie wieder etwas sein, wenn du alleine bist. Leide. Leide!’_

_Er legte sich die Hände auf die Ohren und schrie, schrie immer lauter um die spöttischen Bemerkungen zu übertönen. Doch es half alles nichts, die Stimme lachte und lachte und befahl ihm zu leiden, und er gehorchte, denn er konnte nicht anders und er weinte und er schrie und es tat weh, so unglaublich weh._

_Plötzlich spürte er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter, eine große Hand, die ihm bekannt vorkam._

_‚Newt.’_

_Alby’s Stimme._

_‚Newt! Hey! Wach auf, du Strunk!!’_

Newt fuhr aus dem Schlaf und fand sich zitternd und schwitzend in seinen Schlafsack eingerollt wieder. Verwirrt blinzelte er in die Dunkelheit und stellte peinlich berührt fest, dass sein Gesicht nass war vor Tränen und Schweiß.

Noch immer spürte er Albys Hand auf seiner Schulter ruhen und hörte dessen Stimme, die ihm gut zuredete. ‚Ist okay, Alter, alles okay. Nur ein Traum. Ganz ruhig.’

Newt war noch immer verwirrt, zu verwirrt um zu realisieren, was die Tiefe, ruhige Stimme ihm zu vermitteln versuchte. Was war gerade passiert?

Noch immer zitternd stammelte er nur ‚Alby? Du bist... du bist da!’ Er hörte ein leises Lachen, als Alby antwortete ‚No shit, Sherlock?’ Seine Stimme klang sarkastisch, jedoch war Besorgnis aus seinem Tonfall zu entnehmen und jetzt, da sich Newts Augen an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten war auch deutlich zu erkennen, dass seine Augenbrauen vor Sorge zusammengezogen und seine Stirn in Falten gelegt war.

Endlich fand er seine Stimme wieder. ‚Alby... du warst weg! Ihr alle wart weg, du und Minho und Jeff ihr wart einfach... nicht mehr da! Das Gras war verbrannt und am Wald da waren diese Dornen, und...’ Seine Stimme überschlug sich, als die Erinnerung an den Traum zurückkehrte.

‚Shhh. Du bist jetzt Wach, keine Angst. Wir gehen schon nirgendwo hin. Nicht, dass wir die Wahl hätten...’ Alby legte Newt eine Hand auf die Wange und er schloss die Augen, die beruhigende Geste in sich aufsaugend. Er öffnete den Mund und sagte: ‚Ja, hast ja Recht. War nur ein...’ als von weiter links Gally’s Stimme ertönte. ‚Klappe, ihr Strünke! Kuschelt woanders, ich kann nicht schlafen bei dem neppigen Gequatsche.’ Alby wollte gerade etwas Schnippisches erwidern, doch Newt legte ihm eine Hand auf den Arm und sagte ‚Er hat doch recht. Die anderen brauchen ihren Schlaf. Ich bin hellwach, ich denke ich werde ein Stück rumlaufen, um wieder klar im Kopf zu werden.’ Er begann sich aus seinem Schlafsack zu schälen, der an ihm festklebte.

‚Ist gut’ flüsterte Alby, ‚Ich warte vorn auf dich.’ Und schon war er verschwunden. Newt war dankbar, dass Alby ihn geweckt hatte, doch es erstaunte Ihn, dass er mit ihm wachbleiben würde – denn das war eigentlich nicht seine Art. Aber nachdem sein Freund heute bereits einen dieser Gefühlsausbrüche gehabt hatte, sollte er sich vielleicht nicht mehr über ihn wundern.

Am Rande des Schlafplatzes angekommen gesellte sich Newt zu dem dunkelhäutigen Jungen, dessen Haut im Mondlicht ein mystischer Schimmer umfing. _Neben Ihm muss ich aussehen wie ein Geist,_ dachte er.

Eine Zeit lang liefen sie schweigend nebeneinander und Newt begrüßte die Kühle Luft, die ihn wieder klar im Kopf werden ließ, während Alby’s Anwesenheit ihm Trost spendete.

‚Willst du drüber reden?’ Fragte Alby unvermittelt. Newt dachte über diese Frage nach und entschied schließlich, dass das wohl das Beste sei. Er nickte. ‚Naja, war eigentlich ziemlich bescheuert. Ich war hier und die Tore haben sich nicht mehr geöffnet. Dann bin ich los, um jemanden zu suchen aber... ihr wart alle weg. Als hätte es euch nie gegeben, und die Lichtung war irgendwie verkohlt und kaputt und da war eine Stimme in meinem Kopf, und dann hab ich Panik bekommen. Und dann hast du mich geweckt. Danke übrigens.’ Dann kam ihm ein Gedanke. ‚Was zum Geier hast du da eigentlich gemacht, du schläfst doch ganz wo anders, oder?’ Newt hätte meinen können, Alby eine beschämten Blick zur Seite werfen zu sehen, doch im Mondlicht konnte er es nicht sicher erkennen. ‚Ich hab nur nochmal... nach euch allen geschaut. Weil ich eben noch wach war, nicht dass einer von den Strünken irgendwelche Sauereien anstellt, oder so.’ Newt musste kichern. Er glaubte nicht, dass Alby sich tatsächlich dafür interessierte, ob einer der Lichter irgendwelche ‚Sauereien’ anstellte, vielmehr war er wahrscheinlich durch die Reihen der Schlafenden gegangen, um zu sehen, ob alle gut schlafen konnten. Doch das würde er nie zugeben, das wusste Newt und er fragte auch nicht weiter nach. ‚Und da hast du eben gelegen, gezittert wie Espenlaub und geschwitzt und rumgestöhnt, ich dachte erst, du wärst von nem Griewer gestochen worden, aber dann hab ich gesehen, dass du pennst. Hab bestimmt ne Minute gebraucht, dich wach zu bekommen!’

‚Hab ich die anderen irgendwie aufgeweckt?’ Newt hoffte, dass es keiner mitbekommen hatte. Schließlich war er es sonst, der sich um die Albträume und Schrecken der anderen kümmerte und er konnte es sich nicht leisten, vor den anderen Lichtern schwach auszusehen. Bei Alby war es etwas anderes, er kannte ihn am längsten von allen hier und Newt wusste, dass er ihm vertrauen konnte.

‚Nee, du warst nicht irgendwie laut oder so. Nur unruhig und da hab ich mich gewundert, weil du ja normalerweise ziemlich ruhig...’ Alby unterbrach sich im Satz, als hätte er zu viel gesagt. Newt allerdings empfand plötzlich eine neue Welle an Zuneigung für den Jungen beim Gedanken daran, dass er anscheinend öfter noch des Nachts eine Runde machte um zu sehen, ob es allen gut ging, ähnlich wie er selbst – auch wenn Alby das nie zugeben würde. Also tat Newt einfach so, als hätte er den letzten Satz nicht gehört und versuchte, das Thema zu wechseln.

‚Macht ihr morgen mit dem Anbau weiter?’ fragte er, da ihm nichts anderes einfiel. Alby machte nur ‚Mhm.’ Und schaute ein wenig abwesend in den Himmel. Schon wieder mit diesem Blick. Nun, da er darüber nachdachte bemerkte Newt, dass es ihm schon seit einigen Wochen aufgefallen war, dass Alby anscheinend mit den Gedanken ganz woanders war. In einem plötzlichen Anfall von Selbstbewusstsein, vielleicht geschürt durch die Zweisamkeit oder dadurch, dass es dunkel war, fragte Newt vorsichtig: ‚Alby? Alles klar?’ Der blinzelte ins Nichts und wandte Ihm den Blick zu, als er antwortete ‚Ja, klar. Ich bin ja nicht derjenige, der im Schlaf heult.’ Diese Worte verletzten Newt ein bisschen, doch er war sich sicher, dass sie nicht böse gemeint waren, also redete er einfach weiter. ‚Du wirkst in der letzten Zeit so ein bisschen... abwesend. Irgendwie so, als ob dich was beschäftigt und du drüber nachdenkst.’ Sie hatten inzwischen das Westtor passiert und bewegten sich auf den Wald zu. Alby blieb nicht stehen, verlangsamte aber seinen Schritt und sah Newt von der Seite an. ‚Was meinst du?’ fragte er mit einer ungewöhnlichen Härte in der Stimme. Newts Alarmglocken schrillten augenblicklich, denn er merkte, dass Alby offensichtlich nicht darauf angesprochen werden wollte – also sagte er nur: ‚Du weißt genau, was ich meine. Und du weißt auch, dass du mit mir reden kannst, ganz egal, worum es geht.’ Dabei warf er ihm einen aufrichtigen Blick zu und hoffte, den anderen Jungen etwas besänftigt zu haben. Dieser seufzte und sein Gesicht wirkte auf einmal sehr traurig, als er sagte: ‚Nein... nein. Darüber will ich nicht reden. Darüber _kann_ ich nicht reden. Danke, aber nein.’ Er schenkte Newt ein trauriges Lächeln. Newt wollte etwas erwidern, doch als er den Mund öffnete, schnitt Alby ihm schon das Wort ab. ‚Lass gut sein, Newt. Du kannst dich nicht um jeden kümmern. Immer gehst du zu denen, die nicht klarkommen, hörst zu und redest mit denen, bemutterst die Frischlinge und all das. Aber du denkst, du musst die Probleme aller Strünke auf deine Schultern nehmen. Aber das solltest du nicht. Deswegen werd ich mich hüten, dich mit noch mehr belanglosem Klonk zu belasten, mit dem ich auch irgendwie selbst fertigwerden kann.’ Newt war überrumpelt von dieser Reaktion und sagte einfach nichts, primär da er nicht gewusst hätte, was.

Was war nur in Alby gefahren, dass er sich derart seltsam verhielt? Und was konnte ihm solche Sorgen bereiten, dass er nicht darüber reden wollte, obwohl es offenbar sehr wichtig war? Hatte Newt etwas getan, um sein Vertrauen zu verlieren? Zu viele Fragen.

Sie waren schweigend gegangen und hatten den Waldrand erreicht, der still und dunkel wie immer dalag – keine Dornen, die ihm die Arme zerschnitten. Er schauderte beim Gedanken daran. Was war nur mit ihm los, dass ihn ein einfacher Albtraum so aus der Fassung bringen konnte? Es war nicht sein erster gewesen, wenn auch mit Sicherheit sein bisher Schlimmster, doch trotzdem sollte er doch Fähig sein, damit umgehen zu können. Vielleicht war er nur übermüdet. Schließlich hatte er auch gestern schlecht geschlafen, und heute Nacht war er wieder aufgewacht, schon nach vielleicht zwei Stunden traumreichen Schlafes – doch, er hatte definitiv zu wenig geschlafen. Er räusperte sich und sagte ‚Okay, äh. Alby, ich denke, ich muss langsam wieder ins Bett, schließlich ist morgen Bens zweiter Lauf und ich muss ihn ordentlich einarbeiten können und wenn ich noch die ganze Nacht wach bleibe, wird das sicher nichts.’ Alby nickte. ‚Gut, das. Schaffst du’s alleine zurück? Ich denke, ich muss hier noch... eine Weile bleiben und... und so.’ Newt lächelte ihn warmherzig an, in der Hoffnung, dass Alby ihm seine Besorgnis nicht ansehen würde, und antwortete: ‚Ja, klar. Wenn ich nicht auf dem Weg dahin einen Heulkrampf bekomme. Also dann, gute Nacht. Bis morgen.’ Doch irgendwie wollten ihm seine Beine nicht gehorchen und er blieb unschlüssig auf der Stelle stehen. Schließlich bewegte sich sein Körper, allerdings machte er, anstatt sich umzudrehen, einen Schritt auf Alby zu und stand ihm nun gegenüber. Der sah ihn wortlos an. Newt schluckte, denn irgendwas war gerade mit ihm passiert, dass er sich nicht erklären konnte – seine Oberschenkel fühlten sich schwach an und in seiner Bauchgegend breitete sich ein widerliches Kribbeln aus, das in seine Brust zog.

Etwas regte sich in seinem Unterbewusstsein, etwas, dass sich schon früher an diesem Tag geregt hatte, als Alby ihn umarmt hatte. Das selbe, dass vor drei Wochen in seinem Gehirn aufgeflackert war, als er gemeinsam mit Alby abseits der anderen auf der Lichtung saß und Alby ihn angelächelt hatte, nachdem Newt ihm eröffnet hatte, dass er ein paar Orangen aus der Küche hatte mitgehen lassen (Alby hatte geradezu eine Passion für Orangen). Und dieses etwas in seinem Unterbewusstsein, gepaart mit der Müdigkeit des letzten Tages und der Verwirrtheit wegen seines Albtraums – dieses kleine etwas war es, das ihn dazu bewegte, etwas zu tun, dass er nicht verstand.  
Alby stand ihm schweigend gegenüber, seine Brust hob und senkte sich beim Atmen. Und Newt machte einen weiteren Schritt auf ihn zu. Er beugte sich nach vorne, bis er ganz nah an Alby’s Gesicht war. Und er gab ihm, ohne Nachzudenken, einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Wange, wobei er die von der Nachtluft kühle, stoppelige Haut an seinen Lippen fühlte.

Das Kribbeln in seiner Bauchgrube wurde zu einem Stechen, als er von dem großen Jungen abließ und einen Schritt zurücktrat.

Doch die erwartete Reaktion blieb aus. Er hatte mit einer sarkastischen Bemerkung gerechnet, mit einem Lachen oder sogar mit Wut über seine ohne Frage unangebrachte Handlung. Doch er sah ihn nur an. Und in den dunklen Augen, die seine fixierten, entdeckte Newt das Letzte, was er erwartet hätte – Tränen. Dadurch schienen Albys schwarzen Augen zu leuchten, wie Obsidian der von einem klaren Bach umspült wurde.  
Das eigentlich verwirrende war aber das Lächeln, das der Junge gleichzeitig zur Schau stellte. Es war, als zeigten seine obere und untere Gesichtshälfte vollkommen unterschiedliche Gefühlsausdrücke, als er schließlich leise sagte: ‚Newt, du Vollidiot. Du wirst irgendwann mein Tod sein.’ Und in den Wald davonging.

Newt stand da und sah ihm nach, bis die Dunkelheit ihn verschluckte.

Dann, mit einem Gefühl, als hätte ihn jemand mit einem sehr schweren Gegenstand auf den Kopf geschlagen, setzte er sich in Richtung seiner Schlafstatt in Bewegung. Gedanken schwirrten ihm durch den Kopf, so viele, dass es sich anfühlte, als würde er gar nichts denken und als er schließlich vor seinem Schlafsack stand, wollte er nichts als schlafen. Er legte sich nieder. Und seine Gedanken ordneten sich ein wenig.

 _Was zum Henker hab ich gerade getan? Warum hab ich es getan_? _Hab ich das wirklich getan? Warum die Tränen? Warum das dämliche Grinsen? Und was sollte das heißen, ich werde einmal_ sein Tod sein _?_

Er war plötzlich sehr wütend auf Alby. Und auf sich selbst. Und auf Nick, der neben ihm schnarchte. Auf die Schöpfer, weil sie immer an allem Schuld waren. Und auch auf alle anderen Lichter, auch wenn er nicht genau wusste, warum.

Er schloss die Augen und fiel in einen tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Der nächste Morgen begann für Newt mit einem laut gebrüllten: ‚Hey, du Strunk! Aufwachen! Sofort!’  
Er fuhr hoch und sah sich um, um festzustellen, dass er anscheinend der Einzige war, der bis jetzt geschlafen hatte – alle anderen Lichter waren bereits auf den Beinen und die ersten schon fertig mit dem Frühstück.   
Es dauerte einen Moment, bis er klar im Kopf wurde – doch als er sich schließlich an die letzte Nacht erinnerte, wäre er am liebsten sofort im Boden versunken. Was zur Hölle hatte er sich dabei gedacht? Wie zum Geier war er auf die Idee gekommen, seinen nicht nur besten Freund, sondern auch Anführer auf die Wange zu knutschen?! Und das, wo er doch wusste, wozu derartige Dinge führen konnten. Intuitiv war ihm immer bewusst gewesen, dass zu starke Gefühlsäußerungen Alby gegenüber zu Problemen führen würden, weswegen er sich bis dahin immer zurückgehalten hatte.   
Bis gestern Nacht, als er es aus unerklärlichen Gründen für Nötig gehalten hatte, Zärtlichkeiten an jemanden zu vergeben, dem es offenbar unangenehm gewesen war.  
Newt nahm sich vor, in Zukunft vorsichtiger zu sein, wenn er übermüdet war. Außerdem wollte er sich bei Alby entschuldigen.  
Er machte sich bereit für die Arbeit und postierte sich gemeinsam mit Ben vor dem gleichen Tor wie gestern.  
Ben sprach nicht und das war Newt nur recht, denn er wollte eigentlich seine Ruhe und alleine Bens Anwesenheit war ihm schon fast zu viel. Doch heute würden sie sich ohnehin aufteilen und Ben die rechte, er die linke Seite des Labyrinths übernehmen und sich abends wieder am Tor treffen. Er gab Ben die Hand, als sich die Tore öffneten und dann liefen sie los, jeder von ihnen in seine Richtung.  
Als Newt um die erste Ecke bog spürte er, wie seine Füße sich ganz von selbst bewegten und wie seine Beine leichter und seine Kopf frei wurden. Er liebte das Laufen, mit all seinen Gefahren und Anstrengungen, denn im Labyrinth konnte er tun und denken was er wollte, konnte ganz für sich sein ohne neugierige Blicke und ohne auch nur eine Menschenseele hören oder sehen zu müssen. Heute rannte er noch schneller als sonst, verausgabte sich, denn schließlich hatte er nur die Hälfte seiner eigentlichen Arbeit zu erledigen und konnte sich erlauben, seine Kräfte vor der üblichen Zeit zu verbrauchen.  
Es interessierte ihn eigentlich gar nicht mehr, was er gestern Nacht getan hatte, es war im Angesicht der scheinbaren Freiheit die er verspürte, nebensächlich geworden. Es war unwichtig, welche Albträume ihn geplagt hatten, denn sie waren verdrängt worden und der wahren, echten Welt gewichen.   
Er atmete die Luft tief ein und blieb nicht stehen.  
Er rannte immer weiter, es mussten bereits einige Stunden vergangen sein.  
Er kehrte um, schwitzend aber noch immer laufend. Er war dehydriert, aber nicht in der Lage, stehen zu bleiben. Er musste sich überanstrengt haben, denn er sah Blitze vor seinen Augen aufleuchten. Dann wurde es kurz schwarz um ihn herum und er fühlte für einen kleinen, segensreichen Moment nichts mehr. Bis er auf dem Boden aufkam und sein Gesicht über die harten Steine schrammte. Bis er fühlte, wie sich die Haut von seinem Ellenbogen schürfte. Und bis ein stechender Schmerz seinen rechten Fuß durchfuhr, sein Bein hinauf, seine Kehle erreichte und schließlich als Schrei aus seinem Mund drang.  
Verdammt.  
Alles was er fühlte, äußerte sich gedanklich in diesem einen Wort. Sein berauschtes Hochgefühl von eben wich kalter, nackter Angst. Was, wenn er das Tor vor Anbruch der Nacht nicht erreichte? Was, wenn er hier bleiben müsste, bis die Dunkelheit sich auf das Labyrinth senkte und die Schrecken hervorgekrochen kamen?   
Er rang mit der Fassung. Jetzt war keine Zeit, in Panik zu geraten, nicht jetzt, da es ihn das Leben kosten konnte. All das war ihm in wenigen Sekunden durch den Kopf gegangen – wertvolle Sekunden, wie er jetzt feststellte. Er musste handeln.  
Vorsichtig setzte er sich auf, bedacht darauf, dies langsam zu tun, um nicht wieder ohnmächtig zu werden. Er nahm seinen Rucksack vom Rücken und nahm einige Schlucke aus seiner Wasserflasche, bevor er tief durchatmete, sich an die Wand des Labyrinths stützte, ein Stück aufstand –   
Und schrie.   
Höllische Schmerzen durchzuckten seinen Fuß und trieben Newt die Tränen in die Augen. Erneut bemühte er sich, nicht in Panik zu geraten. Er atmete wieder tief durch und schob sich langsam an der Wand nach oben, diesmal darauf bedacht, seinen rechten Fuß so wenig wie möglich zu belasten. Es funktionierte sogar, doch er kam langsam voran und seine Uhr sagte ihm, dass er nur noch wenige Stunden Zeit hätte, um zum Tor zurückzukehren.   
Newt verfluchte sich selbst. Wie hatte er so leichtsinnig sein können? Er hatte sich von einem blöden Albtraum und einer eigentlich völlig belanglosen Sache, die zwischen ihm und seinem besten Freund vorgefallen war, so dermaßen aus der Bahn werfen lassen, dass er jetzt vielleicht mit dem Leben dafür bezahlen musste. Er schwor sich, dass er, sollte er lebend hier rauskommen, in Zukunft mehr Stärke beweisen würde was diese Dinge anging. Er durfte nur jetzt die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben, er musste hier rauskommen um genau das zu tun – Stärke beweisen, den anderen Lichtern eine Stütze sein. Er konnte sie nicht im Stich lassen, nicht die Kleinen und Neuen, nicht seine Freunde. Nicht ihn.   
Neu gewonnener Mut ergriff Besitz von ihm und er biss die Zähne zusammen, um schneller zu gehen, immer an der Wand abgestützt. Das ging eine Zeit lang gut, bis er aus versehen einen zu hastigen Schritt machte und wieder fühlte, wie tausend glühende Nadeln sein rechtes Bein hochjagten. Diesmal klang der Schmerz kaum mehr ab und zwang ihn, noch langsamer zu gehen.   
Eine Stunde verging, eine weitere folgte.   
Newt hatte nicht einmal die Hälfte des Rückwegs geschafft und nachdem er seine Situation durchdacht und kalkuliert hatte, wurde ihm klar: wenn keine Hilfe käme, würde er heute Nacht noch sterben.   
Doch was sollte er tun? Schneller gehen war keine Option, um Hilfe rufen sinnlos, solange nicht jemand freiwillig nach ihm suchen würde. Er hoffte insgeheim, dass die anderen Läufer seine Abwesenheit bereits bemerkt hatten und ihn suchen gegangen waren. Doch seine Hoffnung hielt sich in Grenzen, er wusste, dass Alby es wahrscheinlich nicht erlauben würde, dass jemand um diese Tageszeit noch ins Labyrinth ging.   
Nein, wahrscheinlich, und es schmerzte ihn, das zu erkennen – wahrscheinlich war er verloren.


	4. Chapter 4

Newt war plötzlich ganz ruhig. Er sah nach oben in den wolkenlosen Himmel, auf dem sich bald die ersten Zeichen des Sonnenuntergangs zeigen würden. Dann atmete er tief durch und ließ sich an der bemoosten Wand des Labyrinths nach unten sinken.  
Als er saß, begann er, seinen Rucksack auszuräumen und aß sein Mittagessen – wenn er schon sterben sollte, wollte er wenigstens vorher noch etwas gefuttert haben.   
Dann trank er einen Schluck Wasser und wartete.  
Während des Wartens auf die Dunkelheit und das Rumpeln, wenn die Tore sich schlossen, schossen ihm tausende Gedanken durch den Kopf, wie die Lichtung ohne ihn sein würde. Er hoffte, dass die anderen nicht zu lange um ihn trauern würden, aber er hoffte auch, sie würden ihn nicht vergessen und in guter Erinnerung behalten. Und an ihn denken, wenn sie das Labyrinth eines Tages verlassen würden – und das würden sie, da war er sich sicher. Ihre Überzeugung und das Können auf ihren eigenen Gebieten würde sie hier herausbringen – dazu würde Minhos sarkastische Verbissenheit beitragen, Jeffs können als Sani, Nick mit seinen klugen Einfällen, James mit seiner Überzeugungskraft und Gutmütigkeit, Leo, der aus allem etwas Nützliches machen konnte und Gally mit seinen geschickten Händen – sie waren gut genug. Sie würden es schaffen. Und nicht zuletzt Alby, der geborene Anführer und eine Vertrauensperson für sie alle.   
Newt hatte sich nicht bei Alby entschuldigen können und im nachhinein war er froh darüber denn hier, alleine und den Tod erwartend wusste er, das er es eigentlich gar nicht wollte. Hier wurde ihm bewusst, was der andere Junge ihm wirklich bedeutete und er empfand Reue, dass er nie etwas gesagt oder getan hatte, um Alby das zu verdeutlichen.   
Er war aber froh, dass er sich seine Gefühle jetzt eingestehen konnte und nicht mit einem großen Fragezeichen im Kopf von einem Griewer gefressen würde.  
Eine kleine Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf, die der Hoffnung, sagte ihm außerdem dass er, sollte er durch eine glückliche Fügung hier lebend rauskommen, mit Alby reden musste. Er musste es ihm sagen, seine Gefühle offenlegen und ehrlich mit ihm sein.   
Doch als eine weitere halbe Stunde vergangen war, traf ihn die Erkenntnis, dass dies nicht passieren würde. Das war okay. Die anderen sollten sich nicht seinetwegen irgendwelchen Gefahren aussetzen.  
Er saß da und wartete. Wartete auf den Tod, ohne Angst und ohne Hoffnung.  
Newt nahm seine Uhr ab und legte sie gut sichtbar vor sich auf den Boden. Zweieinhalb Stunden, bis sich die Tore schließen würden.  
Er durchforstete seinen Kopf nach guten Erinnerungen und fand sie auch. Er wollte nicht weinen und Angst haben, er wollte lächeln.   
Der Tag, als sie angefangen hatten, das Gehöft auszubauen.  
Als er Läufer wurde.   
Als sie ihre ersten selbstgezüchteten Möhren geerntet und verspeist hatten.  
Als er sich mit Minho um einen Apfel gekabbelt hatte, denn am Ende Alby genommen und vor ihren Augen gemampft hatte.  
Alby.   
Albys Augen. Albys muskulöse Oberarme. Alby im Waschraum, wie er nur mit einem um die Hüften gewickelten Handtuch vor Newt stand und ihn angrinste und einen blöden Witz riss.  
Albys Hand auf seiner Schulter. Eine Umarmung.   
Der Kuss, den Newt ihm gestern gegeben hatte und der ihm so leid getan hatte.   
Als Newt so da saß und dachte, hörte er plötzlich ein Geräusch. Er sah auf die Uhr – noch sollten sich die Tore nicht schließen, es war zu früh.   
Da war es wieder. Jetzt fiel Newt auf, dass es auch viel zu leise war um das zu sein, wofür er es hielt.   
Es war nur etwas, das er nicht erwartet hatte.  
Eine Stimme, die seinen Namen rief.  
Die Strünke werden doch nicht wirklich nochmal hier reingerannt sein, um nach mir zu suchen?  
Doch da war eindeutig eine Stimme, nun immer deutlicher: ‚Newt! Newt!’  
Und dann sah er eine Gestalt, die um die Ecke bog und sein Herz schlug schneller.  
Es war nicht Minho, den er in diesem Fall erwartet hätte. Es war Alby, schweißüberströmt und heftig atmend, Erleichterung in seinen Augen, als er Newt entdeckte.  
‚Newt! Verdammte Scheiße, was machst du Strunk hier draußen? Was ist passiert?’   
Newt konnte zuerst gar nicht antworten. Als er den Mund dann doch aufbekam, konnte er nichts dagegen tun – eine Wut kochte in ihm hoch, die er unmöglich zurückhalten konnte und er schrie Alby an: ‚Alby! Spinnst du?! Wie kannst du so dumm sein und um diese Uhrzeit noch hier raus kommen?! Das ist verdammt gefährlich! Mach, dass du zurückkommst, du Idiot!’  
Alby blieb vor ihm stehen und atmete hektisch, anscheinend war er wirklich sehr schnell gerannt. Zwischen seinen schnappenden Atemzügen brachte er hervor: ‚Red keinen Klonk. Natürlich hau ich hier nicht ohne dich ab. Was hast du gemacht, zum Geier?’  
Newt kannte Albys Starrköpfigkeit und gab nach. ‚Ich bin irgendwie gestolpert und hab meinen beklonkten Fuß verdreht. Kann nicht mehr laufen. Und was hast du jetzt vor, da du mich gefunden hast?! Mich schnappen und auf die Lichtung fliegen?’ er merkte, wie verbittert die Worte klangen.  
Alby runzelte die Stirn. ‚Natürlich nicht, du Neppdepp. Ich kann dich stützen, ich trag dich, wenn’s sein muss. Wir kommen zurück. Auf jeden Fall. Also, hör auf rumzulabern und schwing deinen Arsch hoch.’  
‚Aber wenn du-...’  
‚Wenn ich deinetwegen draufgehe, ist es eben so. Falls ich abkratze, übernimmt entweder Minho oder Gally das Kommando und alles wird bleiben, wie es war. Nur eben ohne dich und mich. Jetzt steh endlich auf, ich würde es begrüßen, wenn das alles Hypothese bleibt.’  
Newt war überrumpelt und tat einfach, wie ihm geheißen. Er legte den Arm um Albys breite Schultern und sie gingen los. Doch selbst mit der Unterstützung seines Freundes ging es nur langsam voran und Newt sank bereits der Mut. Um sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, versuchte er, Konversation zu betreiben. ‚Wann habt ihr bemerkt, dass ich weg bin?’ Alby deutete ein Schulterzucken an. ‚Ben kam zurück und da dachten die anderen erst, dass du vielleicht einfach etwas länger brauchst. Aber als es dann so eine Stunde lang noch immer kein Lebenszeichen von dir gab, ist er dann zu mir gekommen. Eigentlich wollten ein paar andere Strünke los und nach dir suchen, aber ich dachte, ich mach’s lieber selbst, schließlich weiß man ja nicht, ob die nicht irgendwelchen Klonk bauen. Außerdem bin ich kräftig genug, um dich im Notfall zu tragen, bist ja nicht mehr als ne Efeuranke.’ Newt setzte gerade zu seiner nächsten Frage an, als Alby hinzufügte ‚Außerdem will ich lieber mit dir draufgehen als ohne dich da drin zu leben.’   
Newt sah ihn von der Seite mit großen Augen an. Die Bemerkung ließ ihn ein stechen auf Herzhöhe verspüren – er hatte nie geahnt, dass Alby so weit gehen würde für ihn. Als dieser merkte, dass er angestarrt wurde, rollte er die Augen und stöhnte übertrieben auf. ‚Ja, schön, Jetzt ist’s raus. Aber ich dachte mir, jetzt oder nie, wer weiß, ob ich je wieder die Gelegenheit bekomme, dir irgendwas zu sagen. Also, glotz nicht so.’ Newt glotzte weiter so, nur jetzt mit einem Grinsen, dass er sich nicht verkneifen konnte. Alby so peinlich berührt zu sehen, war einfach zu großartig. Der legte eine verdrießliche Mine auf und murmelte ‚Ich werd’s so bereuen, wenn wir’s zurückschaffen.’ Und Newt drückte ihm grinsend die Schulter.  
Sie verstummten wieder und die Minuten vergingen. Newt realisierte, dass sie es nie schaffen würden, wenn sie in diesem Tempo weitergingen. Anscheinend hatte auch Alby das bemerkt, denn er blieb stehen und befahl Newt, sich von ihm tragen zu lassen. Als er protestierte, schnitt Alby ihm mit einer Handbewegung das Wort ab und deutete nur mit seinem Daumen in Richtung seines Rückens. Newt seufzte resigniert und kletterte umständlich auf Alby, der ihn an den Oberschenkeln festhielt und losjoggte.   
Newts Kopf lag auf Albys Schulter und er spürte die Hitze, die von dessen Hals ausging. Er roch den Duft, den Albys Körper verströmte, unter all dem schweiß, und er sah sein Gesicht im Profil, seine gerade Nase, die vollen Lippen und schwarzen Augen. Er war, und Newt konnte es nicht anders ausdrücken – wunderschön. Er hielt sich allerdings zurück, diesem Gedanken Ausdruck zu verleihen, denn das kam ihm doch etwas zu aufdringlich vor. Doch er genoss es irgendwie, hier zu sein, auf Albys Rücken, auch wenn das ganze eine sehr holprige Angelegenheit war.   
Einige Zeit verging und Alby rannte inzwischen doppelt so schnell denn die Zeit verging rasend und es war nur noch eine halbe Stunde Zeit, bis sie, um dem sicheren Tod zu entgehen, das Tor erreicht haben mussten.  
Sie mussten es schaffen.   
Alby schwitzte immer mehr, Angstschweiß vermutlich und auch Newt’s Herz raste. ‚Alby’ sagte er vorsichtig, ‚Alby, wir schaffen es nicht. Du musst mich dalassen, bitte. Ich bin’s doch nicht wert, dass du hier verreckst – die anderen brauchen dich!’ Doch Alby rannte verbissen weiter und sagte: ‚Wirst du wohl endlich die Klappe halten? Hast du mir nicht zugehört? Entweder wir beide oder keiner von uns. Ich werde mich nicht davon abbringen lassen. Keine Chance.’  
Und Newt schwieg.  
‚Wir schaffen es. Wir müssen.’ Stieß Alby zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.  
Die Uhr zeigte noch zehn Minuten.   
Noch fünf.  
Noch drei.  
Und dann kam das Tor in Sicht. Newts Eingeweide machten einen Hüpfer und Alby beschleunigte wieder sein Tempo und knurrte ‚Festhalten.’   
Die Wände flogen an ihm vorbei. Das Tor setzte sich rumpelnd in Bewegung.  
Und Newt betete, dass sie es schaffen würden.  
Alby rannte, Newt wurde durchgeschüttelt.  
Dann, plötzlich, standen sie auf der Lichtung, Alby warf Newt, wenn auch vorsichtig, von seinem Rücken und ließ sich ins Gras fallen. Und das Tor fiel mit einem lauten Krachen zu.   
Jetzt erst merkte Newt, dass er den Atem angehalten hatte. Außerdem standen alle Lichter versammelt um sie herum, doch das war egal. Denn Er fand Albys Blick. Sie sahen sich ungläubig an. Und dann begann er zu lachen.   
Alby stimmte mit ein und sie lachten laut und euphorisch und Alby kam zu ihm gekrochen und nahm ihn in den Arm. Da lagen sie nun, lachend, in fester Umarmung, während alle anderen ratlos zusahen. Newt empfand ein Gefühl der Erleichterung, wie er es sich nie hätte vorstellen können, er lebte, er war sicher und mit allen anderen wohlbehalten auf der Lichtung.  
‚Wir leben! Du lebst! Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass wir es schaffen, du Strunk!’ rief Alby. Er wollte aufstehen, doch seine verschwitzte Hand rutschte im feuchten Gras weg und plötzlich war sein Gesicht ganz nah an Newts, der sich plötzlich fühlte als hätte er Wolken im Kopf. Sie sahen einander an, nur wenige Millimeter voneinander entfernt, so nah, dass Newt ein etwas größeres Staubkorn an Albys Schläfe erkennen konnte. Dieser blinzelte schließlich und stand auf, diesmal vorsichtiger, und es gelang ihm.  
Newts Herz pochte wild in seiner Brust.  
Als er stand lächelte Alby Newt noch immer glücklich an, wurde aber wieder geschäftlich. ‚Steht nicht so neppig da rum, ihr Strünke! Newt hat sich verletzt, wo zum Geier ist Jeff?’  
‚Hier!’ Jeff trat vor und war auf der Stelle bei Newt, um sich den Schaden anzusehen. ‚Alby, kannst du ihn reintragen? Dafür brauche ich einiges an Zeug.’ Newts Herz rutschte ihm in die Hose und er fragte, nicht ganz im Spaß: ‚Musst du’s amputieren oder so?’ Jeff lächelte ihn gutmütig an, der Schalk blitzte in seinen Augen: ‚Näheres erst nach der OP.’  
Na dann.  
Alby hob ihn wieder hoch und trug ihn zum Gehöft, als Minho zu ihnen aufschloss und sofort begann, auf ihn einzureden. ‚Alter, du hast mir den Schrecken meines Lebens verpasst, du neppiger Strunk! Ich wollte eigentlich los und dich suchen, aber der Idiot hier hat darauf bestanden, dass er geht, also bin ich da geblieben und hab vor lauter Aufregung nicht still stehen können und ich dachte schon, ihr Strünke schafft’s vielleicht nicht. Bin aber verdammt froh, dass ich da falsch gedacht hab. Also sieh zu dass du wieder klarkommst. Ich seh dich später, Alter.’ Und er ging los Richtung Kartenraum.


	5. Chapter 5

‚Das sollte vorerst genügen. Nicht bewegen, dann kannst du in drei Wochen wieder normal laufen.’ Jeff erhob sich und betrachtete Newts geschientes und verbundenes Bein. Alby hatte bisher schweigend daneben gestanden und sagte jetzt ‚Wird er weiterhin Läufer sein können? Wenn alles verheilt ist?’ Er stellte damit die Frage, die Newt vor sich her geschoben hatte, weil es ihn vor der möglichen Antwort graute. Jetzt war es unausweichlich, die Wahrheit zu erfahren. Jeff schürzte die Lippen und sah Newt zweifelnd an. Dann sagte er: ‚Ich weiß nicht genau. Wir müssen abwarten, wie gut sich das ganze entwickelt und dann sehen wir weiter. Sei froh, dass du bis dahin Ben als Ersatz hast. Ruh dich jetzt erst mal aus, du auch, Alby. Wir sehen uns morgen früh. Gute Nacht!’ Alby und Newt wünschten Jeff eine gute Nacht und blieben dann alleine im Raum zurück. Beide schwiegen, bis Alby schließlich das Wort ergriff: ‚Du wirst wieder Läufer sein, ganz bestimmt. Mach dir keine Sorgen.’ Er stand mit verschränkten Armen an die Wand gelehnt da und sah nicht überzeugt aus. Verständlich, denn bevor Jeff den Verband angelegt hatte, konnte Newt seinen Fuß ausgiebig betrachten – sein Knöchel war blaugrün gefärbt und angeschwollen, eine Kapselsplitterung, hatte Jeff gesagt.  
Doch was konnte er schon mehr tun, als zu warten? Also nickte er und sagte ‚Wir werden sehen.’ Die Vorstellung, seine Aufgabe auf der Lichtung nicht mehr erfüllen zu können, behagte Newt überhaupt nicht, er liebte doch das Laufen so sehr. Was sollte er sonst tun? Pflanzer werden? Schlitzer? Oder vielleicht Sani? Er wusste es beim besten Willen nicht.   
Ein unbehagliches Schweigen breitete sich aus, und Newt fiel auf, dass er sich nicht bei Alby bedankt hatte. ‚Danke, übrigens. Ohne dich würde ich wahrscheinlich gerade mit einem Griewer kuscheln oder so. Ich hab dir mein Leben zu verdanken. Aber trotzdem kann ich es nicht gutheißen, dass du deins dafür riskiert hast. Du musst mir versprechen, dass du das nie wieder tust. Nicht für mich. Klar?’  
Alby lächelte ihn an und sagte: ‚Gern geschehen. Aber das ist ein Versprechen, das ich dir nicht geben kann. Wirklich nicht.’ Newt wollte eigentlich widersprechen, gab es aber auf in dem Wissen, dass es nichts bringen würde. Er würde in Zukunft einfach darauf achten, sich nicht mehr zu sehr in Gefahr zu begeben – um Albys Willen. Ihn überfiel plötzlich eine starke Müdigkeit und er gähnte ausgedehnt. Alby kicherte und sagte: ‚Hast du ne große Klappe, Alter. Schlaf mal ein bisschen, ich hol dir dein Zeugs von unten, ok?’ ‚Ok’ sagte Newt, dankbar, dass er die Nacht im Gehöft verbringen konnte, ohne mit nervigen Fragen bombardiert zu werden. Alby verließ den Raum und kam kurze Zeit später mit Newts Bettzeug und einem Extrakissen zurück. Es war inzwischen dunkel geworden, weswegen er Newt half, den Tisch auf dem er lag so bequem wie möglich zu machen. Newt schlief schon währenddessen fast ein, der Tag und die letzten beiden schlaflosen Nächte hatten ihn zu viele Nerven gekostet und als Alby ihn schließlich fürsorglich zudeckte, konnte er kaum mehr die Augen offenhalten. Während er wegdämmerte spürte er Albys Lippen an seiner Stirn und hörte sich selbst sagen: ‚Nicht weggehen...’ Er fühlte noch eine große, warme Hand, die ihm durchs Haar strich, einmal, zweimal,...  
Und er war eingeschlafen.


	6. Chapter 6

Der nächste Tag begann für Newt, als die Sonne schon hoch am Himmel stand und als Jeff hereinkam, um seinen Verband zu wechseln. Er grüßte ihn mit einem fröhlichen ‚Guten Mittag! Dachte, ich lass dich ein bisschen auspennen, war ja schließlich ganz schön anstrengend gestern. Mal sehen, wie sich das ganze entwickelt hat über die paar Stunden.’ Und er begann, die Verbände um Newts Fuß zu entfernen. Er drückte an einigen Stellen und fragte immer wieder, ob es weh tue, wenn er das tat. Newt antwortete mit gedämpften Schreien durch seine zusammengepressten Zähne und fragte sich insgeheim, ob Jeff es genoss, ihm solche Qualen zuzufügen. Als er fertig war und wieder einen Verband angelegt hatte, zauberte er sogar ein paar handgeschnitzte Krücken hervor, sodass Newt sich zumindest langsam voran bewegen konnte. Er scherzte: ‚Da bekommst du wenigstens ein bisschen Armmuskeln, bist ja nur so ein dünner Strunk.’ Und verließ den Raum.  
Sich auf die Dinger stützend zu bewegen stellte sich als schwieriger heraus, als es aussah und Newt musste erst ein paar mal das Krankenzimmer auf und ab staksen, bevor er sich nach draußen traute um mit irgendjemandem zu besprechen, wie es für ihn weitergehen sollte.  
Er lief ein bisschen auf der Lichtung herum und sah den anderen nebenbei bei der Arbeit zu. Da er sich sonst um diese Tageszeit meist im Labyrinth befand, fand er es interessant, die anderen Lichter zu beobachten, während sie die Tiere versorgten, um die kleinen Beete wuselten und geschäftig hin- und herliefen. Alby entdeckte er aber nicht. Auf höhe des Waldes traf er auf Gally, der ihn mit einem knappen Nicken begrüßte. Er hatte einige Bretter auf dem Arm und Newt bemühte sich, mit ihm Schritt zu halten, was sich, auf zwei Holzkrücken gestützt und quasi einbeinig als nicht ganz leicht herausstellte. ‚Hey, Gally. Ich such eigentlich Alby, weißt du, wo der ist?’ ‚Weiter hinten im Wald einen Baum umlegen, denk ich. Gut übrigens, dass ihrs geschafft habt gestern.’ Und mit diesen Worten verschwand er. Newt drehte um und lief in den dichten, grünen Wald hinein. Die Sonnenstrahlen durchbrachen das Blätterdach und tauchten den Waldboden in ein nahezu idyllisches Licht. Er ließ sich Zeit, zum einen weil er Alby nicht bei der Arbeit stören wollte, zum anderen, weil er es genoss, unter den Bäumen herum zu streunen und die Blätter unter seinen Füßen rascheln zu hören.  
Nach einigen Minuten hörte er etwas entfernt die Schläge einer Axt und folgt dem Geräusch. Als er es schließlich erreichte und hinter einer Gruppe Bäume hervortrat sah er Alby, der mit einer improvisierten Axt auf einen Baum einhackte, der wohl später zu Balken oder ähnlichem verarbeitet werden würde. Es verschlug Newt die Sprache, als er eigentlich etwas zur Begrüßung sagen wollte. Alby hatte ihn noch nicht bemerkt, weil er sich auf seine Arbeit konzentrierte.  
Er hatte sich der Hitze wegen seines Hemdes entledigt und nun stand er da Oberkörperfrei, das Licht, das durch die Bäume fiel, reflektierte in wunderschönen Mustern auf seiner tiefdunklen Haut, die mit einer dünnen Schweißschicht bedeckt war. Er hob die Axt und Newt konnte sehen, wie sich die Muskeln unter Albys Haut anspannten, an seinen Schultern und Oberarmen, und wie seine großen Hände den Griff der Axt fest umfassten. Er schlug wieder zu, wobei Albys Körper sowie Newts Herz eine elegante Halbdrehung vollführten. Als der Stahl in das Holz des Baumes schnitt, entfuhr Albys Kehle ein angestrengtes, grollendes Stöhnen.  
Newt stand da wie zur Salzsäule erstarrt als er dieses wunderbare Schauspiel in sich aufsog und spürte plötzlich, dass ihn der Anblick von Albys Körper nicht nur im Herzen berührt hatte. Er verschwand schnell wieder hinter der Baumgruppe, hinter der er vorgetreten war, um sich wenigstens die Peinlichkeit zu ersparen, Alby mit einem Rohr gegenüber zu treten. Beruhig dich, Newt. Ganz ruhig. Er atmete ein paar mal tief durch und wartete, bis die Auswölbung in seiner weiten Hose nicht mehr ganz so sichtbar war, bevor er wieder vor die Bäume trat. Alby war noch immer beschäftigt, doch diesmal wusste Newt es besser und kam gleich zur Sache.  
‚Der arme Baum. Als hätte er dir was getan.’ Alby drehte sich um und wischte sich mit der Hand den Schweiß von der Stirn. Ein Lächeln zeigte sich auf seinem Gesicht, als er antwortete: ‚Wärs mal kein Baum geworden. Schön, dich zu sehen. Wie geht’s dir?’ Newt zuckte die Schultern, wohl wissend, dass er gestern Abend noch gebettelt hatte, Alby möge bei ihm im Zimmer bleiben und dass dieser ihm daraufhin den Kopf gestreichelt hatte. Es war ihm ein wenig peinlich im Nachhinein und er versuchte, cool zu tun. ‚Naja, läuft sich beklonkt, so auf Holzbeinen. Ansonsten sieht mein Fuß aus, als hätte Gally drei Stunden mit einem Knüppel drauf rumgehämmert, kann aber eigentlich nicht klagen. Immerhin hab ich es heute mal geschafft, auszupennen. Und dir?’  
Alby hatte sich auf einem großen Baumstumpf niedergelassen und bedeutete Newt mit einem Klopfen neben sich, dass er es ihm gleichtun sollte. ‚Naja.’ Sagte er, ‚eigentlich wie immer. Minho ging mir heute morgen auf den Sack, ich solle mich darum kümmern, dich wieder Laufbereit zu machen und am besten ständig neben dir herlaufen um auf dich aufzupassen, ich hab ihm dann einfach gesagt, er soll sich verpissen und dass du das nicht nötig hast. Dann ist heute früh der Anbau an der Hinterseite vom Gehöft fertig geworden, hab mich gewundert, dass du von dem Lärm nicht wach geworden bist, Nick hat nämlich eine Riesenschreierei losgelassen, als er sich dämlich wie er ist auf den Finger gehauen hat. Ben ist heute das erste mal alleine raus, wir hoffen , es läuft. Ansonsten weißt du ja eigentlich, wie’s uns so geht – wir sind auf ner großen Wiese inmitten von vielen Wänden, in denen Monsterschnecken wohnen, gefangen.’ Die letzte Bemerkung klang unter all dem Sarkasmus leicht verbittert, was Newt verstehen konnte. Er hatte sich mittlerweile neben Alby niedergelassen und seine Gehhilfen neben sich hingelegt. Sie saßen ein wenig schweigend nebeneinander, wie so oft in letzter Zeit und Alby holte öfter tief Luft, als wolle er etwas sagen – atmete dann aber wieder leise aus, als wollten die Worte einfach nicht über seine Lippen kommen. Newt hatte eine vage Vermutung, Hoffnung eher, was es war, das Alby sagen wollte. Und er fasste den Entschluss, dass, sollte dieser Stillschweigen bewahren, er selbst endlich reinen Tisch machen würde und Alby über Newts Gefühle für ihn in Kenntnis würde. Denn die letzten Tage waren er und auch Alby einfach zu weit gegangen, um jetzt so zu tun, als sei nichts gewesen. Zuerst die träumenden Augen Albys, dann die Umarmung mit den folgenden Komplimenten, der Kuss, den Newt Alby gegeben hatte und schließlich Albys wagemutige Aktion, Newt aus dem Labyrinth zu retten – Newt wusste, dass die ganze Situation keine einseitige Sache war und dass es sie beide wahrscheinlich zu fertig machen würde, alles zu ignorieren. Ihn jedenfalls.  
Alby schien inzwischen noch immer keine Worte gefunden zu haben, denn er saß nunmehr still da und starrte geradeaus. Newt hatte einen plötzlichen Anfall von Todesmut – er legte seine Hand auf Albys und umschloss dessen Finger mit seinen. Die Hand zuckte kurz in seinem Griff, blieb jedoch dort liegen, wo sie war und Alby wandte ihm das Gesicht zu. Newt konnte nicht anders und lächelte ihn leicht verschüchtert an, er hoffte, dass es Alby ein wenig beruhigen würde, wenn er das tat, denn der andere Junge schien nervös. Er atmete wieder ein, wieder wie vorher, um etwas zu sagen – und stieß ein resigniertes Stöhnen aus. ‚Himmel, nein. Ich weiß echt nicht, was ich sagen soll, ich komm mir dermaßen bescheuert vor, du hast keine Vorstellung, Alter. Ich bin echt nicht gut mit so nem Klonk, also besser, ich verpiss mich jetzt und ja... ach, was soll’s. Eigentlich brauch ich dir nichts zu erzählen. Du Strunk weißt ja eh immer alles, mit deinem Menschenkenner-klonk.’ Newt fand diesen Ausbruch sehr erheiternd und lachte leise – Alby hatte recht, er hatte es gewusst, jedenfalls intuitiv geahnt. Alby schaute ihn grantig an und grummelte: ‚Hey, lach nicht so neppig, du Strunk. Du bist ne elende Nervensäge, weißt du das?’ doch dann lachte auch er, wobei er leicht mit den Augen rollte. ‚Ach, fick dich, Newt.’ Newt zwinkerte ihm zu. ‚Tja Alby, du hast wohl verloren – deine grummelige Fassade bröckelt. Pech für dich. Sieh nur zu, dass die anderen dich nicht so zu Gesicht bekommen, sonst verlierst du noch an Autorität.’ Alby knuffte ihn in die Seite, lächelte allerdings trotzdem. Als mal wieder eine Stille eintrat, wurde er ernst. Er räusperte sich und Newt fühlte, wie sich die Hand unter seiner etwas anspannte. Dann begann Alby, zögerlich, zu reden. ‚Gut, das. Aber eigentlich war es gar nicht der Plan, dich zu beleidigen. Also, doch, das ist immer der Plan. Aber ich rede Klonk und schieb mal wieder das Wesentliche vor mir her, naja. Also, dass du alles über jeden weißt, ist mir klar, aber leider bin ich ein ziemlich egobezogener Strunk der nur weiß, was er selber denkt. Meistens jedenfalls. Und ja, natürlich weiß ich jetzt nicht, was du gerade so denkst und meinst und ob ich mich nicht gerade total lächerlich mache indem ich alles falsch aufgefasst habe, was du je gemacht hast und so. Ich quatsch mich um Kopf und Kragen, wenn ich so weitermache, bitte unterbrich mich, ich bin unzumutbar.’  
Aus diesem wirren Gerede hatte Newt zumindest heraushören können, dass Alby sich unsicher war, ob Newts Gefühle für ihn romantischer Natur waren oder ob er sich in etwas verrannt hatte. Da er auch der Meinung war, Alby sollte lieber schweigen, nickte er einfach. Er konnte nicht reden. Sein Kopf schwamm und das Nicken machte ihn ganz schwindlig. Aber er nickte, in der Hoffnung, dass Alby verstand, was er ihm damit sagen wollte. Er hatte wohl zu viel gehofft, denn dieser sah ihn nur verständnislos an und sagte: ‚Was nickst du denn da wie ein Idiot? Sei mal deutlicher, du Strunk.’   
Newt merkte, dass er Albys Sinn für nonverbale Kommunikation definitiv überschätzt hatte. Er fasste in diesem Moment einen Entschluss, der seiner Bauchgegend entsprang.  
Und sein Verstand schrie ihn an: BIST DU BESCHEUERT? DANN WIRD ES KEIN ZURÜCK MEHR GEBEN!   
Worauf sein Herz antwortete: Ja. Eben.  
Und er zog Albys Kopf mit beiden Händen zu sich und küsste ihn auf die Lippen.  
Etwas explodierte in seiner Bauchgegend und breitete sich warm, aber stechend in seinem ganzen Körper aus. Er vergaß wo er war und warum er hier war, er vergaß die Zeit und hörte nichts mehr, seine Augen waren geschlossen und das einzige was er fühlte waren Albys Lippen auf seinen, ihre ineinander verschränkten Hände auf einer Seite und Albys Wange an seiner anderen Hand. Sie beide küssten sich innig und vorsichtig und zärtlich, Newts Hand ließ Albys los, denn er wollte ihn plötzlich sehr nah bei ihm spüren und er umfasste seine noch immer nackte Hüfte und zog ihn näher zu sich. Daraufhin entfuhr Alby ein leises, überraschtes Seufzen und er fing an, Newt drängender zu küssen, intensiver, und ihn fest zu umarmen, seine Hand fuhr durch Newts Haar, wodurch sich dessen Nackenhaare aufstellten. Er wusste, dass dies ein Moment war, der etwas Endgültiges bedeutete. Etwas, dass nun für immer zwischen ihnen beiden existieren würde.   
Sie ließen schließlich voneinander ab, beide heftig atmend und Newt spürte zum zweiten mal an diesem Tag eine Regung in seiner Hüftgegend. Er ließ seine Augen geschlossen und spürte Albys Gesicht noch immer sehr nah an seinem, und so saßen sie, Stirn an Stirn und Arm in Arm. Als Newt schließlich die Augen öffnete, bemerkte er, dass Alby ihn durchdringend ansah, seine Pupillen in den fast schwarzen Augen geweitet und seine Lippen leicht geöffnet. Newt fiel auf, dass er selbst grinste wie ein Idiot und schließlich sagte Alby: ‚Ok, das hab sogar ich verstanden.’ Und verzog den Mundwinkel zu einem spöttischen Lächeln. ‚Gut, das.’ Sagte Newt. Er fühlte sich überglücklich, und seine Bauchgegend wurde von einer intensiven Wärme erfüllt. Als das absolute Hochgefühl ein wenig abgeklungen war, fiel ihm ein, warum er eigentlich hier war. Er rutschte ein Stück von Alby weg, verschränkte aber seine Finger mit den langen, schlanken Fingern des anderen Jungen.   
‚Eigentlich bin ich ja hergekommen, um dich was zu fragen. Ich kann ja jetzt erstmal nicht mehr als Läufer arbeiten, soviel ist klar. Aber wenn ich den ganzen Tag nur herumsitze, werde ich verrückt. Also – kannst du mich irgendwo anders zuteilen?’  
Alby nickte bedächtig. ‚Ich hab auch schon überlegt, was wir mit dir machen sollen. Als Schlitzer fällst du weg, auf jeden Fall. Vielleicht als Pflanzer?’ Newt dachte nach, die Arbeit auf dem Feld war neben dem Laufen eigentlich immer seine Liebste gewesen und er mochte die anderen Gärtner gerne. Es wäre ihm zwar lieber, gemeinsam mit Alby zu arbeiten, jedoch übernahm der einfach alle Aufgaben die anfielen, und somit auch schwere Dinge, die Newt wahrscheinlich nicht einmal ohne einen verletzten Fuß hätte bewältigen können. Also sagte er: ‚Ja, das kann ich mir vorstellen. Sobald ich die Krückstöcke los bin, kann ich mich dann auch wieder ordentlich bewegen und bis dahin kann ich immerhin alles tun, was im stehen gemacht werden muss. Wann soll ich denn anfangen?’ Am liebsten wäre es ihm gewesen, gleich morgen früh mit der Arbeit zu beginnen, denn er hasste es, untätig zu sein. Alby lachte leise und sah ihn mit einem warmen Blick an ‚Ach, Newt. Wenn’s nach dir ginge, würdest du wahrscheinlich gleich morgen wieder da raus rennen, aber ich denke, bis du arbeitsfähig bist, wird’s wohl noch ein Weilchen dauern. Sei geduldig, bis Jeff dir grünes Licht gibt. Aber meld dich am besten gleich heute bei Zart, damit der sich Gedanken machen kann, wo und wie er dich einsetzt. Am allerbesten jetzt gleich, ich hab hier auch noch zu tun.’ Newt lächelte ihn mit einer hoch gezogenen Augenbraue an und sagte ‚Ist ok, ich merk schon, dass du mich los werden willst.’ Alby warf ihm einen gespielt genervten Blick zu und Newt lachte und erhob sich. ‚Schon ok. Ich mach mich vom Acker, dir noch viel Spaß, während du dem Baum da ein Ende bereitest.’ Als er endlich umständlich aufgestanden war, kam Alby vor ihm auf die Füße und sah ihn ein wenig unschlüssig an. Er nuschelte ein ‚Ach, klonk drauf.’, zog Newt vorsichtig zu ihm heran und drückte ihm einen weiteren Kuss auf die Lippen. Newt spürte, wie ihm wieder schwindlig wurde, als sie sich umarmten und er Albys nackte, warme Haut unter seinen Händen spürte. Es war schließlich Alby der sich losriss und selig grinsend sagte ‚Verpiss dich endlich, sonst lass ich dich nicht mehr gehen.’ Er gab ihm noch einen kurzen Kuss auf die Stirn und wandte sich ab, um seine Arbeit fortzusetzen. Auch Newt machte sich daran, unelegant über den Waldboden davon zu staksen, als Alby ihm hinterherrief: ‚Newt!’ Er drehte den Kopf und Alby sagte: ‚Heute Nacht, wenn die Tore zu sind und die anderen Strünke pennen warte ich am Wald auf dich. Wenn du willst.’ Newt konnte nicht anders und sagte lächelnd: ‚Was für ein romantischer Strunk du doch bist. Heimlich treffen im Mondschein.’ Und er wandte sich zum gehen. Alby rief ihm hinterher: ‚Fick dich, Newt. Sieh zu, dass du nicht steckenbleibst mit deinen Krücken, denn ich werd dir sicher nicht helfen!’ Doch das Lächeln war ihm deutlich anzuhören.


	7. Chapter 7

Er fand Zart bei den Ziegen, die gerade gefüttert wurden. Es war bereits Nachmittag und Newt schwamm auf einer Welle des Glücks, überwältigt von dem, was passiert war. Er hätte sich nicht träumen lassen, dass es so gut war, sich so richtig anfühlte, Alby endlich näher zu kommen. Endlich nichts mehr zurückhalten zu müssen, dass so lange in ihm geschlummert hatte. Er fürchtete, dass er vielleicht aufwachte und alles nur geträumt hatte – doch wann fühlten sich Träume je so gut an? Newt bemühte sich, einen normalen Gesichtsausdruck aufzusetzen und nicht über beide Ohren zu grinsen, was ihm aber nur mit einiger Mühe gelang.   
Als er zu Zart aufgeschlossen war, begrüßte der ihn freudig und fragte ihn gleich, ob er ihm zugeteilt worden war. Als Newt bejahte, war Zart sichtlich erfreut – die beiden hatten sich immer gut verstanden. ‚Aber du wirst das erst mit Jeff klären müssen, wenn ich dich was machen lasse, wobei dir was passieren könnte, reißt er mir den Kopf ab.’ Sagte Zart. ‚Ja, klar. Ich denke mal in spätestens zwei Tagen bin ich wenigstens zur Hälfte einsatzbereit. Ich geb dir auf jeden Fall bescheid.’ Sie verabschiedeten sich mit einem Handschlag und Newt ging weiter, um mit Jeff zu reden. Der allerdings sagte ihm, dass er auf keinen Fall irgendwas machen konnte, bevor nicht zumindest die Schwellung abgeklungen war und das sei in frühestens fünf Tagen der Fall, wahrscheinlich später. Auch rügte er Newt, weil er so viel herumlief und als der nur erwiderte, dass sein Fuß eigentlich gar nicht weh tue, warf Jeff ihm einen missbilligenden Blick zu und ging von dannen.   
Dann war er wieder sich selbst und seinen Gedanken überlassen. Er merkte, dass er einen Riesenhunger hatte und ging zur Küche, um sich etwas zu essen zu besorgen.   
Kauend machte er sich auf in Richtung Gehöft und setzte sich dort auf die Wiese und hing seinen Gedanken nach.  
Es war verwirrend, an einem Ort wie der Lichtung, die geprägt und beherrscht war von Leid, Angst und dem Kampf ums Überleben, die ein Gefängnis was für sie alle, an einem solchen Ort Wert auf diese Art von Gefühlen zu legen, wie er es jetzt Alby gegenüber tat. Aber vielleicht war es genau das. Die Hoffnungslosigkeit und Verbitterung, die sie beide und sicher auch einige andere nach Glücksgefühlen streben ließen, nach etwas, dass einen Sinn ergab und das sie nicht nur taten, um zu überleben. Dieser Gedankengang ließ ihn nachdenklich werden, schließlich wurden sie stets und ständig von den Schöpfern überwacht – ob die es wohl zulassen würden, dass sich zwischen ihnen Gefühle entwickelt hatten? Sahen sie zu? Ihn erfasste ein mulmiges Gefühl, als er daran dachte, von anderen Leuten dabei beobachtet zu werden, wie er und Alby sich küssten, beobachtet zu werden in einem Moment, der eigentlich nur ihnen gehören sollte.  
Wut kochte in ihm hoch und er spürte nun mehr denn je wie wichtig es war, dem Labyrinth zu entfliehen und den Schöpfern gegenüber zu treten um zu erfahren, warum sie hier waren.   
Als die Wut verflogen war, merkte Newt bereits, wie sich Langeweile in ihm ausbreitete und er verspürte den Drang, irgendetwas zu tun – doch was? Weiter herumlaufen war nicht, Jeff würde ihn eigenhändig ans Bett fesseln. Also beschloss er, den direkten Weg zum Kartenraum zu nehmen, um Karten zu vergleichen.   
Er stützte sich hoch und ging langsam zu dem kleinen grauen Gebäude. Drinnen setzte er sich hin, schnappte sich einen Stapel Karten und fing an.   
Nach einigen Stunden kamen die anderen Läufer zurück, einer nach dem anderen trudelten sie im Kartenraum ein. Ben kam als dritter und Newt war erfreut über diese Tatsache, der Junge schien sich zu einem guten Läufer zu entwickeln.   
Er besprach mit den anderen die Karten des Tages und half beim vergleichen. Danach gingen sie gemeinsam zum Abendessen.   
Als er mit den anderen am Tisch saß und quatschte, kam auch Alby zusammen mit George und Nick in eine Diskussion vertieft zum Essen und setzte sich zwei Bänke weiter zu den Schlitzern. Newt suchte seinen Blick und als Alby zu ihm herübersah, lächelte Newt ihm zu. Alby erwiderte das Lächeln unauffällig und zwinkerte in seine Richtung. Wieder musste Newt sich zusammenreißen, nicht im Kreis zu grinsen. Eigentlich wollte er in diesem Moment nur mit Alby alleine sein. Er war aufgeregt angesichts des heimlichen Treffens das Alby vorgeschlagen hatte und konnte die Schlafenszeit kaum erwarten. Deshalb verabschiedete er sich frühzeitig vom Essen und begab sich zum Waschraum, wo er sich wusch (logischerweise) und sogar sein Haar richtete – er kam sich fast blöd vor dabei. Nichtsdestotrotz sah er lieber noch einmal mehr in den Spiegel, man konnte ja nie wissen.   
Als er fertig war, ging er wieder ins Krankenzimmer, setze sich auf die Liege und wartete. Er war nicht mal wirklich in der Verfassung, einen klaren Gedanken zu denken, es war wie vor seinem ersten Tag im Labyrinth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, das wars dann auch. Wie gesagt, mir hat einfach die Überschneidung mit dem Originalplot nicht gepasst, deshalb war ich nach TDC frustriert und habe nicht an der Story weitergeschrieben.   
> Vielleicht wird es verständlicher, wenn ich erwähne, dass ich eine Woche in Rom war und jedem gottverdammten Abend und eigentlich immer, wenn ich gerade Zeit hatte, hieran geschrieben habe nur um dann zu erfahren, dass ALLES UMSONST WAR.  
> Well.
> 
> Trotzdem, vielen Dank für's Lesen.  
> Peace Out

**Author's Note:**

> So, bittesehr. Wie gesagt, eine Fortsetzung ist unwahrscheinlich, aber bitte lasst mir Kommentare und Kudos da, wenn es euch trotzdem gefallen hat. :)
> 
> Grüße.


End file.
